


Son soleil dans le froid

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I don't know why I wrote this, Rare Pairing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Maki était particulière avec ses cheveux châtains clairs qu'elle s'obstinait à garder court parce que cela faisait moins d'entretien, ou bien peut-être était-ce lui qui était étrange pour avoir les siens longs.





	Son soleil dans le froid

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un univers alternatif, mais les personnages sont toujours à Masashi Kishimoto.

Maki était particulière avec ses cheveux châtains clairs qu'elle s'obstinait à garder court parce que cela faisait moins d'entretien, ou bien peut-être était-ce lui qui était étrange pour avoir les siens longs. Son visage était singulier avec ses tatouages violets sur chacune de ses joues, coutume de son village natal de Sunagakure. 

Elle portait toujours des tenues qui ne s'accordaient pas du tout ; un en-haut rouge avec un pantalon violet, une robe jaune avec des escarpins bleus...Il pensait que c'était pour empêcher le froid de la soumettre, elle avait toujours un peu de son village avec elle en s'habillant avec des couleurs chaudes.

Maki détestait l'hiver, elle trouvait Kirigakure encore plus glacial en cette saison (elle parlait de la température et pas des gens). Elle sortait toujours emmitouflée dans une tonne de vêtements chauds, et buvait au moins trois tasses de thé lorsqu'elle rentrait chez eux. Haku la trouvait adorable avec ses joues rosies par le froid et ses lèvres légèrement gercées. La nuit elle se blottissait contre lui pour se réchauffer et il la laissait faire, l'étreignant fort pour lui transmettre le plus de chaleur possible. 

Elle râlait lorsqu'ils allaient patiner et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à rester plus de dix minutes debout sur ses patins, jurant qu'elle le battrait sans problèmes sur une planche de surf. Haku était presque né avec des patins aux pieds, et le seul bon côté des chutes de Maki c'est qu'il l'aidait à se relever et qu'ils glissaient sur la glace tous les deux mains dans la mains. Dans ces moments-là elle ne disait plus rien, elle serrait juste très fort sa main et elle souriait. 

Sa petite-amie chantait toujours lorsqu'elle préparait le dîner, et uniquement pour le dîner, elle fredonnait toujours des chansons entraînantes, des chansons d'été. Il n'en connaissait pas la moitié mais il aimait l'entendre chanter, et il aimait lorsqu'elle lui attrapait le bras et qu'ils dansaient dans leur cuisine. 

Maki était son total opposé, elle était née dans la chaleur du désert, elle était plus spontanée que lui, elle allait vers les gens sans hésiter le sourire aux lèvres. Elle le secouait, elle rendait sa vie plus vivante. Elle lui apportait le grain de folie qu'il lui avait toujours manqué, et lui en contrepartie parvenait à la canaliser ; et lorsque son village lui manquait trop, il était l'épaule sur laquelle elle pleurait. Il comprenait son mal du pays, elle avait été mutée ici sans avoir son mot à dire, et même si elle était tombée amoureuse d'un homme d'ici, de temps en temps tout ceux qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle lui manquait. 

Ils étaient le jour et la nuit, le chaud et le froid, le feu et la glace... au fond peu importe à quoi on les comparait, ils étaient l'équilibre, ils étaient un couple atypique et Haku n'aurait changé cela pour rien au monde.


End file.
